Such methods are known for example by the RSA method. In the RSA method, a plaintext is encrypted by means of a public key, wherein this cipher can be decrypted again by means of an associated secret key. Since the encrypted data are usually highly confidential and nevertheless are publicly accessible, the data are more and more frequently being exposed to attacks in order to spy out the secret key so that the encrypted data can be decrypted and thus undesirably determined in order to misuse the decrypted data.
Such attacks have become known as timing attacks or differential fault analysis (DFA) attacks, in which the computation time or running time of a calculation or a fault behavior during manipulations is observed in order to determine the secret key that is used during such processes.
Therefore, methods have been created which, using considerable computational effort through an inverse RSA function or a second RSA calculation, attempt to ascertain such manipulations and make them ineffective.